The invention relates to a plug-in module for plugging in and/or pulling out of a rack having at least one front stop edge. The plug-in module comprises a lever pull that is positioned pivoting in the front region of the plug-in module and is provided with a handle arm and a lever arm.
At the back end, plug-in modules are provided with a multi-pole connector which is plugged into a corresponding connector strip on the backplane of the module rack. Enormous forces are required for the connecting and disconnecting of the plug-in connection. For this, the plug-in modules are generally provided in the frontal region with a lower and an upper lever pull, designed for inserting the plug-in modules into and/or removing them from the module rack. At the beginning of the insertion by lever, the lever pulls must be pivoted out completely. The problem with the upper lever pull is that the long lever arm, designed as handle arm, drops down as a result of gravity, thus allowing the lever pull to pivot downward unintentionally. As a result, the lever pull obstructs the insertion of the plug-in module and the module cannot be plugged completely into the rack while the lever is in this position. The operator inserting the plug-in module must then intervene manually to move the lever pull to the respective position. The module can be inserted only after the lever pull is moved.
Prior art discloses several lever pulls that can be latched or locked in an end position.
A modular unit with a lever for inserting the module into a receptacle is known from reference DE 41 05 948 C2. A lever with handle is positioned pivoting on a long arm of the lever. An elastic latching means engages the lever once the module is completely inserted, wherein the lever is disengaged again by pivoting the lever handle. The latching means is suitable for locking the lever in the pivoted-in position. However, a securing of the lever in the completely pivoted-out end position is not planned and is also not possible with the proposed latching means.
Reference EP 0 832 547 B1 discloses the front portion of a module board with a corner piece to which a lever pull is attached which is provided with means for securing it. However, the lever pull can be secured in its respective end position only if the module board is completely inserted into the rack. No means are disclosed for securing the lever pull also in the pivoted-out state.
Lever pulls held in the pivoted-out position by means of an integrated spring are known in the prior art. In practical operations, however, springs of this type have proven unsuitable since they will become overextended and soft over time, thus no longer ensuring a reliable holding of the lever pull. During the insertion of the plug-in module into the module rack, the lever pull must be actuated manually to overcome the spring force. However, the operator frequently uses uncontrolled force to overcome the spring force and the lever pull is pivoted-in too early. The lever pull in that case prevents the plug-in module from being inserted. A complete inserting of the plug-in module into the rack is possible only after the lever pull has been pivoted out again, counter to the force of the spring.